theshatteredlandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Meet the Dungeon Master - Inglorious
'Introduction' If you're reading this page you're reading about me, Inglorious. I guess to start I will explain my Neverwinter Nights love .... I first played the game when it was released in 2002. I was fifteen or sixteen at the time, and I played it with my father. We both immediately fell in love with the game, mostly because of our love of Dungeons and Dragons, specifically the Forgotten Realms, but also because the game was so well put together for its time, and to tell you the truth, it is still a solid game today. Going on, I never played online, I just played the campaigns for the original campaign, Hordes of the Underdark, and Shadows of Undrentine. Around 2008 I reached a point in my gaming life where I needed more, I was bored with the current games, and even some old games. Around that time I had just started picking up pen and paper Dungeons and Dragons again, so I figured I would snoop around my old games looking for fun. I immediately went to Neverwinter, and saw the multiplayer option, I said, "Wait! I can probably role-play!." Mind you that isn't word for word, but it was what I generally said. So I dove into a server, the name was Something Circle - High Forest ... I really don't remember, but I played there for a few months, then went onto the Lost Dale, which was fun, but I became highly annoyed at the player base a lot, so I switched over to the Island of Thain, which was my home for three years, until GearsOfMadness reminded me of his server, which I am now a mainstay on, and one of the server hosts, as well as a dungeon master. Personal InformationEdit Some personal information on me, is that I love anime, games and sports. An odd combo yes, but I still really enjoy them all. If I like something, I know everything about it. When it comes to anime, my favorites are Trigun, Rurouni Kenshin, Blue Exorcist, Fullmetal Alchemist, Inuyasha, Dragon Ball Z, Samurai Champloo, Ghost In The Shell, Deadman Wonderland, and CowboyBebop. Going onto video games, I hate the Xbox 360, and I don't mind the Nintendo Wii. I absolutely adore the Playstation 3, and I do own all three. On playstation I enjoy Call of Duty, Dragon Age, MLB The Show, Tiger Woods PGA tour, and some other games that are not worth naming. When it comes to PC I have a wide variety of tastes. I like Neverwinter Nights, obviously, but I also enjoy Star Wars: The Old Republic, Minecraft, Sid Meier's Pirates, and his Civilization games. Now finishing up interests is sports. I love all sports, especially golf. My favorite players include Rickie Fowler, Bubba Watson, Nick Watney, Aaron Baddeley, Hunter Mahan, and Ian Poulter. When it comes to soccer, internationally I am a fan of Germany and Manchester city, but in America I adore the Philadelphia Union, which brings me to hockey, football, baseball, and basketball - I am obsessed with Philadelphia teams, specifically the Flyers, Eagles, Phillies, and 76ers. I could go on and on about those three topics, but I won't to save you the reading time. Oh! I forgot one interest, music. I like grunge, 90's alternative, metal and rock. My favorite bands are Nirvana, Foo Fighters, Soundgarden, The Offspring, Papa Roach, and Avenged Sevenfold. You may contact me personally to learn more of me and my interests! Contact Information Skype: Andrew_Inglorious MSN/E-Mail: Ingl0rious@hotmail.com On the Shattered Lands forums I am "Inglorious" Category:DMs